Five Nights With Sparky
by YouTryButFail
Summary: This is my very first story so please don't hate. I'm looking at you, Critics United. Im probably going to start working on other stories so this one will not be updated in a long while.
1. chapter 1

Wednesday

12:56 AM

Freddy's Pizza

Showstage

Bonnie POV

You let out a long yawn as you awoke from a long nap. you looked at the time and smiled. "Time to play!" you exclaim. you wake up the others and you all roamed around. After about an hour, you walk up to Freddy. You then asked "hey... do ya think we can invite Sparky out?"

Freddy said "No, maybe Friday." You looked sad, but you were still exited to see the new animatronic.

SPARKY POV

Friday

6:02 AM

You wake up to a blinding light and hear strange voices. Your vision unblurres and you see 4 familiar faces. The first you notice is Foxy. The first thing that pops into your head when you see her is always the same; 'I can't believe she's still a virgin'

Freddy was the boss and the lead singer. He decided what was what and when was when. He also writes everything that they sing. Bonnie was the guitarist of the band. He was second in command. He was basically just that. Chica is Bonnie's "friend".

She has the drums and sometimes sings with Freddy.

You were the new guy. Sparky the Fox. Foxy's first mate. You wore a brown leather jacket and black shorts with a sheath for a sword.

It must've been your first day. You got up and told Freddy you were ready to start. He told you to go with Foxy. You nodded and followed Foxy to a small stage near the Western hall. "This is the pirate's cove." she said. "it's nice" you say.

You and Foxy sword fought untill 7 AM when the children started showing up. You put your swords up and performed for the children.

12:22 AM

You woke up before the others. You looked over at Foxy, whom was fast asleep leaning her head on your shoulder. You were surprised by this but didn't do anything about it. You just sat and waited. When she woke she was extremely surprised. But held still. You leaned in and kissed her softly.The kiss went on for a while. You didn't realize, but the kiss went on for a whole hour. You heard Bonnie say "knock knock, sleepy heads!" You quickly ended the kiss. You and Foxy peeked out of the curtain. You said "What is it?"

Bonnie asked "Why don't you come out and play?" "fine." Foxy said. You sat around and talked for a long while. That was when you heard a bell toll. 6 AM. You and Foxy rushed to the cove.

Afterwards, you continued to perform for the kids.

Sunday

3:42 AM

Freddy POV

You woke up with a short yawn and got off the stage. To your surprise, Golden Freddy was sitting on the table, talking to Foxy and the new guy, Sparky. The only reason you were surprised by her presence is her beautiful golden fur... and dat ass... you couldn't help but stare at her gorgeous smile. You didn't notice but Sparky noticed you and cracked a grin.You gathered your strength and went to talk to her. Before you knew it Sparky and Foxy were hanging around in the Eastern hallway and you were in the back stage kissing Goldie (your nickname for Golden Freddy). Your eager toungues exploring each other's mouths made you eager to feel her insides on your dick. But before you could even get close to pounding that ass, a bell tolled. "FUCK" you thought and almost said. You went back to the stage, lonely and unsatisfied.

Sunday

3:42 AM

SPARKY POV

You and Foxy were talking to Goldie, your ex, whom wouldn't shut up about the fact that you looked better when you were broken. Luckily she didn't mention the fact that you were together. Because if that cat got out of the bag, it'd be worse then a nuke going off on top of the pizzaria. Anyways, you looked over at Freddy, whom was just staring at Goldie. You cracked a smirk and snickered. This was comedy "gold." (I'm not sorry) at about 4 AM you and Foxy walked down to the guards office. You both looked at the cams for a while until seeing the backstage where Goldie and Freddy were kissing. You showed Foxy and you both cracked up. You watched for 2 hours laughing the whole time. Then a bell tolled. You and Foxy ran to the cove. Just in time for the kiddos to show up.


	2. Chapter 2

4:56 PM

You were fine until you saw Mike. Mike was a murderer who killed the eleven children who became You, Foxy, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Goldie, Marrionnete, and four others you don't know (hint hint) You glared at him. You blinked and he dissapeared along with a child. When he came back he stood near the stage, smiling. Something snapped inside you and you leaned down and bit his frontal lobe off. Everybody was screaming. You blacked out and when you woke up you were in the safe room with Foxy and an old friend you thought you'd never see again, his name, Adrian. He was deactivated. You said the activation code to him. "Aubergine!" He woke up instantly. "Sparky!" he shouted and ran to hug you. You patted his back and said "yep... its me bro." you pulled away and sat back down. Then the door opened and you were dragged to a truck.

 ** _A/N: I will be accepting 3 oc requests in the reviews section. leave their name and a descripton of them. Have a good day!_**


End file.
